DISCUSSION OF THE BACKGROUND
This invention relates to a hinge.
More particularly the present invention relates to a hinge for mounting a door or like closure within a door or like frame.
Hinges for doors and the like can present a potential security problem. With some known hinges it is possible to remove the hinge pin, while the door is in the locked and/or closed position. This enables the hinge components to be separated to facilitate removal of the door from the door frame to gain unauthorised entry.
A further problem associated with door hinges is that adjustment of the hinge in order to achieve correct installation and correct hanging of the door is often not possible or can be difficult. For example where the door frame is not plumb the fixed position between the door leaf of the hinge and the frame leaf results in the door not hanging square. Also if the holes drilled in the door frame for fasteners passing through the frame leaf to engage therein are not correctly positioned installation difficulties can arise.